For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing structural members and materials that provide reinforcement to targeted portions of the vehicle without significantly adding to the weight of a vehicle. At the same time, the size, shape, configuration or the like of these targeted portions can cause difficulties during the designing process. Thus, there is a need to provide materials, techniques and the like, which provide a desired amount of reinforcement to these targeted portions while minimally adding to the weight of these portions.